


Crimson Harem - Beginning

by teelgengar



Series: Crimson Harem [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Getting Together, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teelgengar/pseuds/teelgengar
Summary: A brief explanation of the structure of the Crimson Harem Series. Also a quick FAQ about universe.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, OT7 - Relationship, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Crimson Harem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	1. About Series

Howdy ヽ(๏∀๏ )ﾉ

This is the beginning of my longrunning series called Crimson Harem. Instead of an actual like chapter by chapter fic, I was thinking of doing something that’s like a collection of things that flow together if that makes sense. It’s gonna be an assassin omegaverse.

**For the ABO** \- Beta’s take up half of the world's population while Alpha and Omega’s combined take up the rest of the population. Omega heats and Alpha ruts last 3-5 days. Both pairs need to bite each other in order to be completely bonded. Omegas have vaginas, and a male omega has an enlarged clit (about 4.5 inches (11.43cm)) that can also be faux dicks. Their vaginas produce slick (like all omegas) and they can only get pregnant from there not the ass. 

  * Omegas and Alphas have normal scents like betas, and they only change to become a unique scent the closer they are to their heats/ruts. 
  * Omegas wear collars to protect them from unwanted mattings. 



  
**For the Assassin** \- It’s going to be like every team is part of the same Agency but just three different sections of it around Japan. There isn’t any rivalry unless there has to be for a plot along the way. I’m not going to focus on a specific team, just random characters that fit the plot.

The ship is _Hinata/Atsumu/Oikawa/Kageyama/Sakusa/Bokuto/Ushijima_

TYPES OF ASSASSINS 

**The Warrior:** This assassin has intuitively/instinctively understanding of combat and an innate encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents' style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. They can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. (aka.. Combat Assassin)

[Orange]

 **The All-rounder:** This assassin can combine stealth with physical fighting, allowing them to make surprise attacks on opponents and attack without being seen or caught. They can sneak around an opponent unnoticed and strike when they have the chance, move around their opponent while possibly playing tricks or doing stealthy attacks on them, etc. 

Doesn't really care, might be stealthy here, might be a warrior over there.

[Blue]

 **The Recon Assassin:** Gets detailed intel on all Enemies before moving in. This assassin can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without so much as a struggle. The ways they can do this range from something complex and high in finesse like mastery of stealth, strategically planned scenarios and expertise in martial arts to something simple yet effective like holding information on their target.  
(aka.. Spy)

[Purple]

 **The Ranged Assassin:** Assassin is able to wield any ranged weapon they put their hands on with great prowess and accuracy. The user can shoot or throw even reload multiple rounds of projectiles with quick succession. A master of this assassination art can turn close ranged weapons and small objects into an unconventional projectile. As proficient ranged fighters, their marksman skills are extraordinary where they are even capable of hitting pressure points and other weak spots with ease.  
(aka.. RA or Snippers)

[Yellow]

 **The Meticulous Assassin:** Similar to the **Recon Assassin** , but way more advanced; like memorizing patrol routes and hiding dead bodies, and making sure no civilizations see you and such. The assassin has a genius level of strategy and tactics, able to see through all angles, information, patterns, perceptions of any subject, conflict, condition, environment, etc. This gives them the ability to come up with plans/actions that will guarantee victory and make the wisest/optimal strategic and tactical decisions for the short and long term at exactly the right time. Making the most out of anything around him to achieve their goals. (aka.. MA can be a Cyber Assassin)

[Red]

  
 **The Elite Assassin:** Assassin possesses transcendent skill in the art of assassination, they can dispatch any target regardless of strength, status and distance without a struggle, covering or not leaving any tracks. They can create/use attacks that cannot be blocked, reduced, countered, negated or deflected by any means, defenses, and armor. This ability is not dependent on physical factors like strength but is instead based on the properties of the attack.

[Green]  
  


As for the different Section within the Agency:   
  


Section I - Purpose is execution team/main route of protection for the Agency  
Section II - Main purpose is for keeping records and making deals  
Section III - Initially they are a group of trained spies of Agency & 2nd route protection

CODE NAMES & SCENTS  
  


Hinata Shouyou — Citrus 

  * **Orange Blossom**



Ushijima Wakatoshi — Wolfsbane 

  * **Cedarwood & Apple **



Kageyama Tobio — King

  * **Coconut & Vanilla **



Oikawa Tooru — Grand King

  * **Mochaccino & Coco**



Sakusa Kiyoomi — Surgeon

  * **Carnations & Lemon**



Bokuto Koutarou — Ace

  * **Mango & Sage **



Miya Atsumu — Seven

  * **Sandalwood & Passion Fruit **



Miya Osamu — Oni  
(Wanted Onigiri but Commander said no)

  * **Sandalwood & Rain **



Akaashi Keiji — Nighteye

Kunimi Akira — Reaper 

  * **Salted Caramel**



Kindaichi Yutaro — Copycat

Kozume Kenma — Kodzume

  * **Cinnamon Apple**



Kuroo Tetsurou — Redlock

  * **Cherry & Almonds **



Hoshiumi Körai — Tiny Giant

  * **Honey & Ginger **



Konoha Akinori — Jack of Trades 

  * **Clovers & Cinnamon **



Nishinoya Yuu — Quick Thunder 

Komori Motoya — Phantom 

Daishou Suguru — Ironstrike 


	2. Individual Squads




	3. FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding questions to this as the series continues. If you have any questions you can ask them in the comments or ask them on my [tumblr](https://totinostaquitos.tumblr.com/)

**What’s a rut and heat?**

Omegas have a mating cycle called a “heat”. During this time they are overcome by a burning desire to be knotted/mated/impregnated. Their temperature will usually rise and give them a fever for the entirety of the cycle.

Omegas crave safety and comfort, because of this they will nest ( **READ** :  Nesting is something an omega will do when they are nervous/scared/in heat/pregnant. An omega will find things that smell pleasant and arrange them on their bed in a way that fits for them) .

Heats are much more intense than ruts. They will make the omega very disoriented and needy, usually impairing them in one way or another. It is strongly advised that an omega have an alpha tend to them during this time or have a responsible person they trust close by to keep an eye on them. Heats can last from three to seven days. If a heat lasts more than a week and omega will need to be taken to the hospital to make sure they don’t get dangerously overheated or dehydrated.

A rut, much like a heat, is a mating cycle where an alpha has an intense present urge to mate and reproduce. A rut will last anywhere from two to five days, depending on the individual. During this time a healthy alpha should be knotting at least three times a day


End file.
